Sampling of biological fluids is an important process for determining the presence of bacteria, hormones, parasites, toxins, analytes as well as the metabolism of drugs and other substances. Often, sampling is performed manually or on an as-needed basis. For example, in laboratory settings animals are frequently anesthetized followed by sample collection using manually operated syringes or manually inserted blood collection tubes. Similarly, in humans blood is frequently drawn using syringes or blood collection tubes, often provided with anticoagulants.
Given that traditional methods are labor intensive and time-consuming, automated sampling systems have been devised, some of which are for sale commercially. DiLab, Inc. (Littleton, Mass.), Instech Solomon (Plymouth Meeting, Pa. USA) and Red Box Direct Limited (Dublin, Ireland) may be among those offering units for sale.
However, there are various deficiencies in current systems. Among these include systems that are difficult to use and lack desired portability. In laboratory settings, many use heavy or bulky components, requiring that the animal be tethered to the apparatus, typically through a swivel joint to facilitate greater mobility. Still others suffer from difficulty in cleaning and others use sample collection methods that may cause contamination between samples. Thus the need remains for an automated sampling system that is portable, efficient and may be provided in a sterile form.